Quidditch everywhere
by jessyriddle
Summary: Todos los magos aman el Quidditch. Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Enero: Personajes al azar del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.
1. Arthur Weasley

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Enero: Personajes al azar del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

* * *

—¡Arthur, espera!— gritó Ludo corriendo hacia el patriarca Weasley.

El pelirrojo miró extrañado al hombre recién llegado, que estaba intentando recuperar el aire. Arthur no recordaba tener ningún tema pendiente con el jefe del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos, pero esperó pacientemente a que el otro hablara.

—Otto me ha dicho todo lo que has hecho por él— comenzó Bagman.

—No fue nada— intervino Arthur, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Tonterías, Arthur. Mi hermano podría haberse metido en muchos problemas; déjame recompensarte. Te voy a dar diez boletos para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, y nada más ni menos, que en la tribuna presidencial.— exclamó alegre, luego añadió guiñándole el ojo— asegúrate de llevar algunos galeones, ya sabes, para alguna apuesta.

Sin decir más palabras, acercó un pequeño fajo de boletos al Señor Weasley y se alejó dando grandes zancadas hacia el elevador.

Arthur regresó a su cubículo y se sentó detrás de su escritorio para admirar los pequeños papeles que tenía en la mano. Nunca había imaginado poder ir a ver la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, y menos aún verla desde el palco presidencial. Pensó que sería una increíble oportunidad para pasar tiempo con sus hijos, además de que amarían poder ir. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Molly a todo eso, seguramente comenzaría a decir que no era seguro llevar tantos niños, aunque estaba convencido de poder aplacar sus miedos infundados.

Sin poder contener su emoción, decidió adelantar la hora del almuerzo y entró a la chimenea, lanzando un poco de polvos flu y desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes.

0123

Molly escuchó el sonido del flu activándose, y extrañada se asomó para ver quien acababa de entrar a la casa.

—¡Arthur! ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó preocupada por tan repentina llegada.

—Molly querida, no me lo vas a creer— murmuró con alegría contenida, después sacó los boletos de su bolsillo y los movió frente al rostro de su esposa —¡ Tengo diez boletos para ir a la Copa del Mundo!

Justo cuando Molly iba a decir algo, sus hijos entraron a la habitación.

—¿Qué dijiste?— cuestionó Ron no muy seguro de haber entendido bien.

—No puede ser… — empezó Fred.

—Eso significa que... — continuó George.

—¡Vamos a ir al Mundial!— terminaron ambos al unísono.

Arthur solo atinó a sonreír, mostrando todos los dientes y los chicos comenzaron a brincar de un lado a otro del lugar, entonando una canción sobre el Quidditch. El Señor Weasley miró a su esposa, tratando de entender si ella tenía algún inconveniente con eso, pero después de quedarse pensativa durante unos segundos, asintió.

—¡Voy a mandarle una lechuza a Harry y a Hermione!— gritó Ron corriendo escaleras arribas —¡No pueden perderse algo así!

Molly no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el entusiasmo de sus hijos y Arthur aprovechó el buen humor de su mujer, acercándola hacia él y dándole un beso.

—Va a ser una experiencia maravillosa para los niños— comentó ella —. Pero asegúrate de mantenerlos bien vigilados; nada de apuestas, nada de bebidas alcohólicas, nada de alejarse solos de la tienda, nada de…

Arthur rodó los ojos al oír a su mujer, y decidió callarla con otro beso.


	2. Katie Bell

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Enero: Personajes al azar del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

* * *

Katie se acercó al tablón de anuncios de su sala común y leyó atentamente la convocatoria.

_¿Quieres formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor?_

_¿Qué esperas? Si crees tener todo lo necesario, ¡preséntate!_

_Las pruebas serán este sábado a las ocho en el campo de Quidditch._

—Voy a conseguir el puesto de cazadora— murmuró ella para sí.

Desde que tenía memoria, Katie había soñado con ir a Hogwarts y entrar al equipo de quidditch de su casa, y ahora, en su segundo año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, tenía su oportunidad y por nada en el mundo la desaprovecharía.

Subió a su habitación, sacó la nueva adquisición de su baúl y se dejó caer en la cama, observando la escoba que le había regalado su padre durante el verano, esperando que continuara la tradición de la familia. "_Katie, tu madre y yo hemos decidido regalarte esa escoba para que puedas entrar al equipo de gryffindor. No me decepciones, pequeña." _le había dicho su padre.

Había sido él, el culpable de haberle inculcado el amor por el deporte mágico por excelencia y desde pequeña le había enseñado varias jugadas. Repasando todas las cosas que recordaba haber visto, sintió que estaba preparada para la prueba y no decepcionaría a sus padres. No señor.

0123

Katie lanzó un tempus para ver qué hora era, y bufó al notar que aún faltaba un par de horas para que pudiera presentarse en el campo de quidditch. Sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño, se levantó y, después de vestirse, se encaminó hacia el campo, donde se sentó en las gradas.

Se quedó ahí observando su escoba durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el capitán del equipo, Oliver Wood, le habló, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Vienes para las pruebas?— preguntó el chico.

—Sí, vengo para el puesto de cazadora— respondió ella con seguridad.

Oliver le hizo un gesto, indicándole que se acercara al centro del campo.

—Falta poco para que los demás se presenten— explicó Wood — pero me agrada tu entusiasmo— añadió guiñándole el ojo.

—No podía dormir, estaba muy nerviosa— murmuró Katie — en verdad quiero entrar al equipo.

Diez minutos después, el campo se llenó de todos los aspirantes para algún puesto en el equipo, y las pruebas comenzaron.

Katie quedó muy sorprendida al ver volar a Angelina Johnson y a Alicia Spinnet, ambas participando para el puesto de cazadora al igual que ella, y por un momento pensó que no habría nada que pudiera hacer contra ellas. Definitivamente sería rechazada.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, las pruebas terminaron, y Oliver se acercó al grupo para poder dar los resultados.

—Muy bien, el quipo queda así: para bateadores se quedan los gemelos Weasley, para cazadores se quedan Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell, para…

Katie dejó de escuchar quien serían sus compañeros, y miró sorprendida a las otras chicas que habían quedado como cazadoras junto a ella.

—¡Felicidades chica! Vuelas muy bien — la felicitó Angelina.

—Ven, vamos a festejar— dijo Alicia pasando un brazo por los hombros de Katie, mientras Angelina hacía lo mismo.

Katie sonrió, sabía que acababa de conocer a sus nuevas amigas.


	3. Hugo Weasley

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Enero: Personajes al azar del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

* * *

—Vamos Hugo, yo te voy a enseñar— gritó Ron desde su escoba.

El pequeño niño miró asustado a su padre, pero no se atrevió a negarse. Subió a su escoba y dio la clásica patada para subirse. Al llegar al nivel del mayor, este le lanzó una quaffle.

—Ya estás listo para practicar— comentó Ron —lanza la pelota y yo voy a pararla. ¡Era el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor en Hogwarts!

Hugo rodó los ojos, su padre se lo recordaba siempre, aunque realmente debía de haber sido un pésimo equipo si lo habían escogido a él. Era el que peor jugaba de la familia, ¡hasta tía Harry jugaba mejor! y eso que usaba lentes y no veía bien…

—Vamos Hugo, concéntrate— exclamó Ron tratando de que su hijo le hiciera caso.

El pequeño pelirrojo suspiró, pero decidió intentarlo. Lanzó una y otra vez la quaffle a través del aro y no falló ninguna anotación. Escuchó la risa de su hermana y de su madre debajo de ellos, y dio por terminado el entrenamiento.

—¡Muy bien Hugo!— lo felicitó Hermione.

—Lo dejé ganar— susurró Ron un poco avergonzado por haber sido vencido por un niño.

—Por supuesto cariño.

0123

Hugo estaba encerrado en su habitación, pensando en quien podría apoyarse para mejorar en el quidditch, después de todo, solo faltaban cuatro años antes de entrar a Hogwarts (y cinco para poder entrar al equipo.

Rápidamente descartó a su padre, no quería entrenar con él ¿y si le contagiaba la torpeza? No, no y no. Pensó en su madre, que siendo tan lista, seguramente conocería todos los movimientos para hacer el juego perfecto; pero ella le temía a las escobas y nunca jugaría con él. El tío Harry era un excelente buscador, siempre les ganaba a todos en ese tipo de partido, pero Hugo quería ser cazador, y su tío era pésimo en esa posición.

Una idea le llegó improvisadamente. ¡Qué tonto había sido! ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de eso?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se abalanzó sobre su madre.

—¡Mamá!— gritó Hugo —llévame con tía Ginny, es urgente.

Hermione miró a su hijo extrañada, tratando de entender porque tenía tanta prisa en ir con Ginny, pero decidió no preguntar y, tomando de la mano al niño, entró a la chimenea. Un momento más tarde, estaban saliendo por la chimenea en Grimmauld Place.

—¡Tía, tía!— gritó Hugo.

Ginny se asomó y vio sorprendida a las visitas.

—¿Qué pasa Hugo?— preguntó acercándose.

—Tía necesito que me ayudes— comenzó el pequeño pelirrojo —es cuestión de vida o muerte.

—Está bien Hugo, voy a ayudarte, pero si no me dices que necesitas, no voy a poder— respondió con calma la señora Potter.

—Necesito que me enseñes como ser un buen cazador, falta muy poco para ir a Hogwarts.— dijo haciendo una pausa —eres la única en la familia que puede ayudarme.

—Ron no lo hizo muy bien— intervino Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ginny también sonrió, recordando la ineptitud de su hermano y asintió.

—Por supuesto Hugo— dijo ganándose una gran sonrisa por parte del niño— Vamos a ganarle a todos, sobre todo a tu papá.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita al imaginar la cara de indignación de su esposo al enterarse que su pequeño había pedido ayuda a su tía en vez de a él.


End file.
